Ahsoka Tano
(Work in progress) "If we don't rise up against the Empire, who will?" ''-Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her Master, and Little 'Soka by Plo Koon, was a Jedi Padawan who, after the Clone Wars, founded the Resistance, a large group of rebels and other dissidents, to fight against the Galactic Empire. A Togruta female, Tano was discovered on her homeworld of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon, who brought her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to receive Jedi training. Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Grand Master Yoda assigned the young Tano to be the Padawan learner of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whom she joined at the Battle of Christophsis. Whereas Tano was eager to prove herself, Skywalker had a reputation for recklessness, and they had a rather difficult start as Master and apprentice. Yet, they worked together to rescue Rotta, the son of crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and returned Rotta to his father, thus facilitating a crucial alliance between the Hutt Clan and the Galactic Republic. As a commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, Tano found a mentor in Clone Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, with whom she and Skywalker collaborated to lead frontline campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In her first command position at the Battle of Ryloth, Tano disobeyed orders and lost her entire squadron of pilots, but she managed to rebound and helped secure a victory at Ryloth. Her assignments pitted her against a variety of opponents, from General Grievous and Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress to such bounty hunters as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Over time, she matured into a respected leader, contributing to key Republic victories like the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Mon Cala. She even died during a series of events on Mortis, but the Force wielder known as the Daughter sacrificed herself to bring Tano back to life. Tano gained much experience on and beyond the war front, leading a group of Jedi younglings to revolt against their Trandoshan captors, helping rescue a colony of Togruta from enslavement by the Zygerrian Slave Empire, and serving as an advisor to the Onderon rebels—with her close friend, Lux Bonteri, among them—as they liberated their world from the Confederacy. In a stark turn of events, Tano was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar and other homicides, and she escaped into the Coruscant underworld to clear her name. Though she formed an unlikely alliance with Asajj Ventress, she was detained by Republic forces and was consequently barred from the Jedi Order. Ultimately, Skywalker uncovered the true culprit, Tano's friend and fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, and prevented his former apprentice from being convicted of sedition. Nevertheless, the ordeal dislodged Tano's faith in the Jedi. She refused the Jedi Council's offer to rejoin the Order, instead departing in search of a new path. Eventually in 15 BBY, she resurfaced as a bounty hunter, and came across people like CT-7567 "Rex", Piete Kuffer, Marrack Novoc, and many others. They ended up forming the Resistance, a rebellion of many people working in secret to overthrow the Empire and restore the Galactic Republic. In 14 BBY, the Empire attacked Dantooine, their HQ, and decimated the base. So for several months, Ahsoka, Rex, Kuffer, Woods, and ARC-5555 "Fives", who was presumed dead, went on many crazy adventures, some more weird than others. This also sparked a relationship with Tano and the clone captain. Biography Thirty-three years before the Battle of Yavin, Ahsoka Tano was discovered among her people on the planet Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon at the age of three and accepted into the Jedi Order. Like all Jedi of her era, she was then raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Clone Wars : "''I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." : ―Tano introduces herself : When she was 14, Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, having been granted the rank of Padawan, and she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Yoda did this to alleviate Skywalker's fear and inability to lose loved ones, as he believed that by becoming a teacher, Anakin would develop emotionally and understand that his excessive bonding to those he loved was unnecessary once Tano would be ready to go. After Tano met up with her new master and his former master, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, she was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutt Clan.6 Later, Tano and her master achieved many things during the war including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves, saving her Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. She also engaged some of most deadly people in the galaxy, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. Tano had a brief brush with the dark side on Mortis after being infected with it by the Son and even died, but she was resurrected by the Daughter. Tano formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon, Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as people outside the Order such as Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, to whom she developed a romantic attraction. (we scrapped dat in favor of rexsoka.... why not?) : Towards the end of the war, Tano's friend Barriss Offee, who believed the Jedi Order to be evil, and corrupt, and overly belligerent, orchestrated the bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, killed the bomber, Letta Turmond, and caused the deaths of clone troopers while framing Tano for these crimes. While running away from Republic authorities and Skywalker, who still believed her to be innocent, Tano met her longtime nemesis Asajj Ventress and briefly allied with her, since both were on the run from their masters. Tano was led by Offee, the only Jedi whom she still saw as an ally, into a trap at an abandoned Coruscant warehouse in Coruscant's undercity, where she was captured by Skywalker's forces. The Jedi Council then expelled Tano from the Jedi Order and turned her over to the Republic for trial, where she was prosecuted by Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin. Tano came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but due to the tireless efforts of her master, she was acquitted at the last minute by the forced confession of a captured Offee. : A new path :: "I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back." :: ―Tano, to Anakin Skywalker :: The Council pardoned Tano and offered to bring her back into the Order. They admitted their mistake, stating that the Force worked in mysterious ways. They considered her ordeal in hindsight as being her great trial, having proven herself ready and worthy of being promoted to Jedi Knight. However, Tano refused. Tano's experience had shaken her beliefs in the Jedi to the very core, and gave her a clearer understanding of the ways the Order had compromised its duty to the Force by serving the political needs of the Republic. Having been taught all her life that attachments can bring ruin to a Jedi and although it was a difficult decision, she chose to leave the only home she had ever known. This fulfilled the prediction of her older self on Mortis that she would face a bleak future if she remained with Skywalker. Thus, putting her trust in the Force to reveal her new path, she left the Jedi Order on a new journey. :: Because of this, Tano escaped Order 66, the devastating order that wiped out most of the Jedi across the galaxy, and would later on carve her way to forming a rebellion against the Empire.